Ask the Louds
by Mikedude Rocker10
Summary: The Louds will be taking questions you have. Leave questions in the comments
1. Intro

The Louds will be taking any questions you have. Leave questions in the comments.

Rules: No gore, no swearing, and no mocking Lincoln


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln: Hey everybody. I'm Lincoln Loud and I'm here with my ten sisters.

The girls: Hi everybody.

Lola: We've heard you have a ton of questions for us.

Luan: Which is where this comes in.

Lisa: Correct. Welcome to Ask the Louds.

Lynn: (Buts in) He Lame-o's check it out. TNT!

Lori: (Shocked) Lynn, wait!

(Explosion)

**It's time for Ask the Louds!**

Lucy: We'll talk to her about that later.

Luna: Right now it's show time.

Lana: Okay here we go. First question.

**Lincoln can you show your sisters and your friends about the forth wall?**

Lincoln: My sisters, Clyde and Ronnie Anne already know. Others think it's weird.

Lisa: It's our way of staying calm.

**Lincoln, besides Lily, who is your favorite sister?**

Lincoln: Luna and Leni.

Luna: Aww.

Leni: Linky.

The three share a hug as the two kiss his cheeks.

**Lori tell the truth that your shoes did not fart or else I'll sent mario to give you new clothes.**

Lori: (Embarrassed) It was my shoe!

Then Mario appears with new clothes.

Mario: Alaright. You've askeda for it!

He chased her around the house.

Lori: (Running) I'M NOT WEARING THAT!

Mario: Admit ita wasa you.

Lori: It was my shoe! Bobby loves my look! (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAH! HELP ME!

**Would you rather: Gain $1 (one dollar) for each word you say? Or $1 (one dollar) for each step you take?**

Lola: (Thinking) Ooh. That's a good question.

Lincoln: Group huddle!

The siblings whisper to each other.

Lana: Okay, we talked it over and decided $1 for each word we say.

Luna: I wish that could happen in real life dudes.

**Luan what gets wetter as it dries?**

Luan: I don't know. What?

**A towel!**

Luan: (Laughs) I guess I can ABSORB that joke! (Laughs) Get it?

**Say hi Ernie.**

Lincoln: On three everybody. 1,2, 3...

Everyone: Hi Ernie!

**Louds what are your middle names? Please.**

Lucy: Mine and girls middle names are Marie.

Lincoln: And mines Leo.

**Lisa, have you found a cure for the common cold yet?**

Lisa: Not just yet fellow viewer. But science my continue in order to find one. Don't you give up hope.

**Leni, can you find a unicorn?**

Leni: (Looks around the house) Oh unicorns! Come out, come out wherever you are!

Lynn: Leni there's no such thing as unicorns.

Leni: Oh. (Looks around again) Where are you invisible unicorns!?

Everyone groans.

**Lana can you do a volcano made out of mud outside the house?**

Lana was outside in the mud working on a mud volcano.

Lana: (Finishes) Alright! It's finished. (Inserts the hose) Let's see it erupt. Ready Lynn?

Lynn: (By the faucet) Ready!

Lana: Turn on the water!

Lynn turns it on and the mud volcano erupts splatting mud everywhere. She rolled around in the mud while Lynn was practicing Rugby.

**How did Lucy turn goth?**

Lucy: I was born this way.

The sibling jumped in fright at her sudden appearing.

**Hey Lincoln, are you adopted?**

Lincoln: No.

**Luna can you sing play it loud on stage in the festival?**

Lori: She already doing it. See?

The camera zooms out showing Luna singing Play it Loud.

Luna: (Finished, rock pose) THANK YOU!

Lincoln: Well, that's all we have time today. Thank you all for the questions everyone.

Leni: Leave us more questions in comments below.

Lynn: Till next time. Lynnsanity out Lame-O's!

the siblings groan at her.

Lana: See you later guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy: Greetings dear readers. We're back to answer more of your questions.

Leni: Let's see our first question.

**Lynn say hi Anthony or else your siblings give you wedgie and blow up the moon.**

Lynn: Hi Antony! (Realized) Wait. Anthony! I meant to say Anthony!

Then the siblings came up to her with smug grins.

Lana: Sorry Lynn it's too late.

Lincoln: You said it wrong, now it's turbo wedgie time!

Each sibling gave her a wedgie.

Lynn: OW!

Lisa: (Giving her a detonator) And now it's time to blow up the moon!

Lynn: (Refusing to detonate) NO! I HAVE A SURFING CONTEST LATER! THERE ARE HUGES WAVES I WANT TO GET!

Lola: Thems the rules Lynn.

Lana and Lola: Blow up the moon! Blow up the moon!

Lynn: (Crying) NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Then Luan walked up to her and pressed down the detonator but it only blasted confetti.

Lynn: Wait. What the heck?!

Lori: It's just confetti Lynn. That was all a test to see if you obey the rule.

Luna: So Director knight gave us this after we read that question.

**I would never put tnt in the moon ok we're cool now so here's a confetti tnt follow your lead guys.**

Lynn: (Smiles) So the moons gonna be okay after all?! My contest is still on.

Louds: Yep.

Lynn: (Sighs) That's awesome. (Pulls out a TNT detonator) THIS CALLS FOR MORE CONFETTI!

Lisa: (Shocked) Lynn! No! That one isn't confetti!

Leni: EVERYBODY RUN!

The siblings ran away as Lynn pressed down the detonator and caused an explosion.

**It's time for Ask the Louds!**

Lisa: I am not the one who set that there.

Lincoln: Next time we look over the house. Okay. Now for the questions.

**LOOK OUT A BOOMERANG MADE OF BOOGERS IS COMING YOUR WAY!**

Lincoln and Lola: huh?

Then a Booger Boomerang hit them covering them in boogers.

Lana: (Chuckles in delight) Awesome.

Lori: (Grossed out) THAT WAS LITERALLY DISGUSTING!

Lincoln: (Spitting) Bla! It's getting in my mouth!

Leni: I like need a shower!

Lola: (Runs upstairs) ME FIRST!

Lucy: Who threw that anyway?

**Luan, your so beautiful. How did you meet Benny anyways?**

Luan: (Blushes) Aw thanks. Watch L is for Love and you'll see.

**Loud kids why your father, Lynn Sr hates Halloween?**

Lori: (Calls out) Dad, you want to handle this one?!

Lynn Sr's voice: Let me count the ways! Blood, monsters, haunted house, creepy music, spiders, chainsaws, and jumpscares!

Luan: Well guess whats in two more days?

Lynn Sr: (Screams) I HATE HALLOWEEN!

Luna: (Glares) Really sis?

**Lisa the FBI and the library lady are coming you must choose the location to hide  
A California  
B Florida  
C Philadelphia  
D San Francisco**

Lisa: What?

Then there was a bang on the door.

FBI: FBI! OPEN UP!

Library lady: YOU HAVE A TON OF FEES TO PAY!

Lisa: I choose B. Florida! Later suckers!

She teleports there.

Lincoln: Um...Next question. I guess.

Luna: Yeah.

**How come it takes more than one squirrel to screw in a lightbulb?**  
Loud siblings except Lynn: Because they're so darn stupid!

Lynn: (Insulted) HEY! My teams is the Royal Woods Squirrels!

Lincoln: Which means you're stupid.

Lynn groans in annoyance.

**Lola and Lana how will you survive when you switch places of yourselves in one day**

They tried to be each other but were struggling until they broke.

Lana and Lola: (Cracked) I CAN'T DO IT!

Lana: (Jumps into mud) NEED MUD!

Lola: (Runs up to a mirror and puts on make up) NEED BEAUTY!

**Lincoln can you do an awesome extreme challenge on live video.**

Lincoln: (Thinks) Well...I don't know extreme challenges. Last time I did that, I broke my leg.

Lori: It's true. He did.

Lincoln: I can do other safe challenges. Leave me suggestions in the comments.

Lana: What kinds can you do?

Lincoln: Eating, gaming, video, overnight, that kind of stuff.

**Lucy you don't like cheerful things?**

Lucy: Not really.

**Lynn, why are you a sore loser who loves to bully her brother?**

Lynn: (Beating up Lincoln) I LOST ANOTHER GAME SO I'M BLAMING IT ON YOU! JINX!

Luna: (Pulls Lynn away from him) Lynn, get out of here!

Lucy: (Helps Lincoln up) You okay?

Lincoln: (Rubbing his face) Yeah. Ow. I hate when she does this.

Lola: Yeesh. Next Question please.

**Which one of you girls is the best burper? Prove it by having a burping contest **

Lincoln: Well the other didn't want to do it, Luna needs to save her voice for a concert tonight, and Lisa just finds it disturbing. Okay you three. Ready?

Luan, Lynn and Lana: (Ready with sodas) Ready.

Lincoln: Okay. And...Chug!

The three chug they're sodas and burp as loud as they can. But the Loudest was Lana.

Luan and Lynn: (Defeated) Dang it.

Lincoln: (Laughs) You win Lana.

Lana: Woohoo!

**Ever played TF2?**

Lincoln: (Confused) Uh...No. What's TF2?

**Hey Lori, what's it like being the eldest sibling?**

Lori: It's stressful. When it comes to having this big a family, it's hard to keep things in check. That's why I'm always a control freak.

**Hey guys! How it's like having competition against fanfic Loud Question?**

Lana: We don't find it as a competition. We just find it as good clean fun.

Lisa: Agreed.

**Lincoln do you miss Ronnie Anne?**

Lincoln: (Shedding tears of sadness) WHY DID SHE HAVE TO MOVE?!

Lori: (Hugs him, strokes his hair) I'll take that as a yes.

Lynn: Okay. Next question.

**Here Louds maybe this will help you keep in touch with Ronnie Anne and Bobby**

They open the package revealing a Portal camera.

Luan: Hey. A Portal camera.

Lisa: Allow me to set it up.

She sets it up.

Leni: Let's see if it works.

Lori: Hey Portal, call Bobby and Ronnie Anne.

It calls them.

Bobby: (Happy) Babe!

Lori: (Happy) Boo boo Bear!

Ronnie Anne: Lame-o!

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne!

Ronnie Anne: Bobby and I got a Portal to.

Lincoln: Now we can be together no matter where we are.

Bobby: Big screen video calling! Woo!

Lori: Now this is better than doing it on my other smart devices.

Lincoln: If you guys have any questions for them or my friend Clyde, leave them in the comments.

Lisa: Well that's all the time we have for now. Thank you fellow readers for tuning in.

Luan: Till next time, see you on the flip side.


	4. Chapter 4

Robot Lincoln: Greetings organisms. it is I the actual Lincoln Loud and not his evil robot twin. I will now process your inquiries.

**Lincoln are you an evil robot twin set to destroy the forth wall?**

Robot Lincoln: I Lincoln Loud am not my evil robot twin. and yes, he is constantly plotting to blow up the forth wall with his exploding bomb spit. Next inquire.

Lana: (Steps in) NOT SO FAST ROBOT!

Robot Lincoln: Curses! The organisms have discovered my true identity!

Lucy: Don't let him get near the wall!

Leni: Don't move a muscle!

Robot Lincoln: (Ready to spit)

Luna: Stop him dudes!

Lola: NO!

Lori: AAAAH!

Robot Lincoln: (Spits at the wall)

(Explosion)

**It's time for Ask the Louds!**

Luan: (Brings Lincoln) I found the real Lincoln! He was locked in the pantry.

Lincoln: Thanks Luan. Anyway sorry about that. Now what questions do we have today?

**Luan, will you marry Benny?**

Luan: (Sighs in delight) One day.

Lori and Leni: Aw.

**Lincoln who's your favorite hero Captain America or Ace Savvy?**

Lincoln: Man. Both of them are good. But my highest vote, Ace Savvy!

**Hey Lisa, would you consider contact lenses or laser eye surgery to fix your eyes at some point?**

Lisa: I would 100% consider contact lenses.

**Do you guys hear that you have a new movie coming out on Netflix in 2020?**

Lincoln: Yes we have.

Lola: But why does it have to be on Netflix?

Lana: Yeah! That's not fair! Netflixis hard to get.

Lynn: Yeah. On regular T.V it's free!

**Everyone has fish-ception look out BLAAGH!**

Luna: (Confused) Huh?

Then everyone starts barfing whole fish.

Lori: What is happening?!

Lincoln: Did we really just barf up whole fish?!

Lynn: Yes we did!

**Draws sticks and winner will be send to hell with alternative Version of your brother**

The girls: Uuuuuuuuuuuuh?

**Lori can you dress up as a ballerina**

Lori was dressed as a ballerina doing ballet while Bobby was on the tv watching. She finished gracfully.

Lori: What did you think Boo boo Bear?

Bobby: (Sniff) Babe, that was beautiful!

Lori: Aw Bobby Boo boo Bear.

**Clyde, who's your mom?**

Clyde: (Head down) I don't remember her. She left me and my dad when i was a baby.

Lincoln: Oh gee buddy.

**On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate the goth clothes you wear when you help Lucy became president of the Morticians Club?**

Lincoln: About 6.

Lori: 4.

Leni: 2.

Luna: 7.

Luan: 9.

Lynn: 1.

Lana: 5.

Lola: 1.

Lisa: 3.

Lily: 1.

**What starts with N, ends in R and something you don't want to call a black man?**

Lisa: A neighbor. Simple.

**Hey Lincoln, if you could make any Full House Gang member ridiculously overpowered OTHER than Ace Savvy, who would it be?**

Lincoln: Either the Queen of Diamonds or the Strong Suit.

**Lola, why are you a spoiled brat?**

Lola: (Furious) WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!?

she grabs the camera.

Lincoln: (Grabs it in time) NOPE! NEXT QUESTION!

**Would Lynn beat Tom Brady, LeBron James, Mike Tyson, or some other sport player?**

Lynn: Dude! I would beat all of them! I'm the best! (Shakes her butt) LYNNER LYNNER CHICKEN DINNER!

Lincoln: (Whispers) I hate when she says that. It makes no sense.

**Lincoln can you scare your sister's with the Justin Bieber mask?**

Lincoln: (Puts it on , chuckles)

He crawls behind the couch.

Luna: Where did Baby Bro go?

Leni: He was here a second ago.

Lincoln: (Pops up, sings) BABY, BABY, BABY OH!

The girls: (Screaming)

Lincoln: (Takes off the mask, laughs) Got you girls!

Lynn: (Annoyed) DANG IT STINKOLN!

Luna: (Laughs) You got us bro!

Leni: Good one Linky.

Luan: You sure had us going!

**Ronnie Anne can I ask question to Sid please?**

Ronnie Anne: Sure. Just leave her questions in the comments.

**Lynn Sr look out the spiders are all over you. Ahhh!**

Lynn Sr: Wait. What did he say?

He was covered in spiders.

Lynn Sr: (Screaming in fear) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Hey loid family an army of orcs just showed up on your door step.**

Lola: Uh...It's Loud, not Loid.

Lori: (Opens the door) Army of Orcs.

Orcs run in ramming the Loud siblings.

Lincoln: EVERYBODY BRACE FOR IMPACT!

Lynn: (Trying to avoid them) Well...I think that's all we can answer for now. We gotta clean this mess up.

Lola: Remember, if you have questions...You know what to do. Farewell for now dear readers.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW! I JUST FINISHED MAKE THIS CHAPTER THE FIRST TIME BUT THIS %*&^(#! WEBSITE DENIED TO SUBMIT IT! NOW I HAD TO DO ANOTHER ONE OVER AGAIN!**

Lucy: Hello fellow readers. Heppy Halloween. Welcome to another episode of Ask the Louds. Sorry about our author. He just finished making a chapter a few minutes ago, but the website denied to submit the work.

Lynn: Well let's get to

**Louds: Today's Halloween ya'll! While bearing in mind we probably won't be getting Scream 5 (RIP Wes Craven), would you guys care to watch the first Scream instead?**

Lucy: Yes.

Rest of the Louds: No thanks.

**Hey Louds, check out my new camera! *Shoots Lincoln with a gun* Oh wait, this isn't a camera.**

Lincoln: (Dodged the bullet, angry) HEY WATCH WHERWE YOU'RE AIMING THAT STUPID HEAD!

Lana: What did that bullet hit anyway?

Luan: Uh...It hit that dynamite stick.

Louds: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Explosion)

**It's time for Ask the Louds!**

**How many redpills is Lisa on?**

Lisa: I'm not on any.

**Am I doing this right?**

Leni: I don't know. Are you?

**Hey Lynn guess what? I have all of your trophies about to be melted you can Save them but Only if you get in this Cannon and get Launched all the way to Jupiter**

Lynn: (In a cannon) Fire when ready Lisa!

Lisa: Lynn, I don't want to do this.

Lynn: But he's got my babies! They hold the sweet scent of my Dutch Ovens! FIRE THE CANNON!

Lisa: (Sighs) Very well then.

She fires the cannon launching Lynn into space.

Lori: Uh...Lisa, there was something else with that.

**HA! I lied. I just wanted to see you get shot out of a Cannon**

Lana: (Looks through a telescope) Uh you guys?

Lola: Yeah?

Lana: Lynn's coming back down.

Lynn fell back on earth in the yard all burned.

Lynn: Ow.

Luan: Yeah uh...Lynn? He lied about having your trophies.

Lynn: (Glares) I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT JERK!

**Who's angrier; Lola, Lori, Benson, BadBoyHalo, Big Jim, Leopold Slikk, or Harold Slikk?**

Louds: Lola.

The camera zooms out showing Lola outside chasing kids who were throwing mud at her car.

Lola: I'M GONNA GET YOU!

**Lincoln I'd like you to meet Sid Chang**

Sid appears next to Ronnie Anne of the TV.

Sid: Hi there. You must be Lincoln.

Lincoln: And you must be Sid. Ronnie Anne's told us all about you.

Ronnie Anne: she was wondering if she could join the show.

Luna: Sure thing.

Sid: Alright.

Lola: Well you came just in time Sid. This next one is for you.

**Sid who's your favorite hero Captain Marvel or Ms. Marvel?**

Sid: I have to say...Captain Marvel.

**Hey Luan, here's a joke just for you: "Why is it SO easy to weigh fish?"**

Luan: Why?

**"Because they have their own SCALES."**

Luan: (Laughing) I'll bet you told that just for the Halibut! (Laughing) Get it?

**Hey Lana, which one do you prefer: belly button lint or boogers?**

Lana: Both!

She picks her nose and belly button.

Lola: (Disgusted) Okay, next question please!

**Hey, Lynn. Would it kill you to stop calling Brother: Stinkoln? It's sort of ******* off a few fans.**

Leni: Hey, no swearing! It said in the rules!

Lisa: That goes for all you readers.

Lynn: (Digging in her ears) Sorry what did you say? Something about Stinkoln's Ace Snoring comics?

Lincoln: (Whispers) If she doesn't stop, I'm calling her Lynniot Loud Loser Jr.

**Leni can you wear sarah dress from labyrinth?**

Leni: (Wearing the dress) Ta-da! What do you think?

Lori: Looks great Leni!

Lola: Can you make me one?

Leni: I'll make you one tomorrow.

**Lincoln can you say hi Kamala?**

Lincoln: Hi Kamala!

**Lincoln can you sing my way by frank sinatra in school stage?**

Lincoln: Hmm. Sorry. That song doesn't really suit me.

Luna: That's cool bro. If it doesn't sound good to you, it's cool.

Lincoln: But I do have one song. It's called.

Robot Lincoln: I'm actually an evil robot twin sent to destroy the forth wall!

Lori: NO DON'T LET HIM SHOOT IT!

Lola and Lana: (Running at him) Stop him!

Lynn: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Robot Lincoln: HA HA HA HA HA! (Spits at the wall)

(Explosion)

Lisa: (Annoyed) Oh fantastic!

Clyde: Well. I guess that's it for now...till this wall is fixed.


	6. Chapter 6

Leni: Like hey everybody. We're ready for more questions.

Luna: What questions do you have for us today?

**Lynn find a tnt to do the intro. **

Lynn: (Holding a basket) Hmmm. Where could it be?

Lynn Sr: Lynn Jr! Stop trying to find TNT!

Lynn: But it's a holiday tradition.

Luan: No it isn't!

Lynn: (Walks around) Sure it is. Every year the TNT Bunny hides TNT for boys and girls to collect in baskets.

Lincoln: You're combining Easter with something...I don't know! Extremely illegal!

Lynn: (Finds one under the couch) OH! Found one!

Lori: (Stern) Lynn! NO!

Lynn: But they're might be candy inside!

Lana: (Annoyed) THERE'S NO CANDY IN TNT!

Luna: (To Lincoln) Bro you were right. Lynn really is stupid.

Lincoln: Now we all agree on something.

Lynn: (Holds a match) Time to light this baby!

Louds: NOOOOOOO!

Rita: (Stern) Lynn Marie Loud Jr! Not in the house! You're father and I had to clean up from the last episodes you kids did!

Lynn: Well you can do it again. (Readies the match) SPLODY TIME!

Rita: (Blows out the fire) NOT IN THE HOUSE! Blow it up outside! NOW!

Lynn: (Angry) Fine!

She walks outside and blows it up, but the intro didn't start.

Lincoln: Thank goodness that one had this attached.

**H****ere's a red button to do the intro.**

Lincoln: Care to do the honors Lily?

Lily: (Smiles and babbles)

She waddles up to the button, and pressed it.

**It's time for Ask the Louds!**

Lana: Bring on the questions.

**Hey Rita why is your butt so big?**

Rita: (Insulted) Excuse me? Did that one really ask about my butt? (Looks at it in a mirror) It's not that big.

Lynn Sr just had his jaw dropped.

**Lana, do you love Disney World?**

Lana: What kind of question is that? Yes I love Disney World. I want to go there someday.

**Lincoln, if Lisa made you a time machine, where would you travel to and why?**

Lisa: I do believe the term is when not where.

Lincoln: And I would go back to the Luck fiasco. I would do that to tell myself not to go along with Lynn stupidity.

Lynn: (Grumbles)

**Ronnie Anne, how does it feel to have your spin-off series?**

Ronnie Anne: It's awesome.

**Louds can I ask Stankos a question?**

The Louds looked confused.

Lola: I'm sorry. Who are you talking about?

Lincoln: We don't know who that is. So no.

**Loud's, listen to the song "Jet Pack Blues" and tell us your thoughts.**

They listened to it and thought it was good.

Lincoln: Not bad.

Lynn: Not bad at all.

Luna: Rockin.

**Sid guess who's at the door?**

The doorbell rang

Sid: (Answers, annoyed) Ding dong ditchers.

**Lynn Sr look out! Five nights of Freddy jumpscare attack!**

Lynn Sr: Huh?

Then the animatronics Jumpscared him.

Lynn Sr: (Screaming like a little girl) WHY DID WE READ THAT!

**Lynn Jr. I've given a challenge for you, your must survive entire floor of lava or else you never get 6 million dollars. Good luck.**

Lynn: HA! I'm gonna be rich!

She steps into the lava and stays in it for 6 hours.

Lynn: (In triumph) YES! LYNNER LYNNER CHICKEN DINNER!

Lisa: (Sprying ointment on her leg) Lynn standing in molten lava is not healthy.

Lynn: To me it is. (Scratches her butt and sniff her finger) HA CHA CHA! Nothing gets better than that.

Lori: (Disgusted) You're gross.

Lynn: Now make with my money so I can rub in these losers faces!

**Gotcha Lynniot Jr, there was no prize money it was a prank and a lesson about winning and your hot-head temper. and here is a card: in your face Sonny.**

Lynn: (Eyes widen in shock) WHAT?!

The Loud siblings: (Laughing)

Lola: Serves you right Lynn.

Lynn: (Angry, to the camera) IF I EVER FIND YOU, I'M GONNA RIP YOU'RE HEAD OFF AND STICK YOU'RE RIBS IN YOU'RE LUNGS!

**Lola, if you are so scared of filth, why would you put yourself in a plastic bubble?**

Lola: To protect me from harm. I don't want...(Expresses herself) This being ruined.

**Slinkon.**

Lincoln: Hey Slinkon, come here. There's something in here for you.

Then a weird looking version of Lincoln came in and said in a real flat voice.

Slinkon: Sormthing for Slinkon?

Lincoln: Yeah. Take a look.

**kNOFE!**

Slinkon: Uhhh. kNOFE? OH NORC! NORT KNOFE!

Then a funky looking knife got him in the arm.

Louds: (Winced) Oooh!

Then Slinkon ran off.

Lana: Well...So long Slinkon.

**Loud parents, vote for Kamala Harris 2020**

Rita and Lynn Sr: Okay.

**Lincoln, who do you feel you have worse relationship? Your mother or father? You can't say both or none of them! You shall answer!**

Lincoln: (Angry) I'LL NEVER ANSWER! I LOVE THEM BOTH! SHAME ON YOU FOR ASKING SUCH A THING!

**Lucy, Ever see the Evil Dead movies?**

Lucy: Yeas I have. They were so wonderful.

**Hey Lana, why do you sometimes wear your rubber boots as a substitute for slippers?**

Lana: Because rubber boots are comfy.

**Hey Leni, why do you like fashion and Luna why do you like rock music?**

Leni: What are you like talking about? I like don't like fashion.

Luna: And I don't like rock music.

Leni and Luna: WE LOVE IT!

**I like trains.**

Luan: Wait what?

They get ran over by a train.

**Lori, Does your family have Amazon Prime? If so ever seen The Boys?**

Lori: I wish we did. But in a family as big as this, it's never cheap.

**Hey Lincoln, if you were Ace Savvy, how would you feel if saw Ronnie Anne dressed up as Lady Ace-ssasin? I've read an Ace Savvy comic where he meets Lady Ace-ssasin.**

Lincoln was already imagining what she would look like dressed as that. And was drooling.

Luna: (Snapped her fingers) BRO?!

Lincoln: (Snapped out of it) Huh? Sorry what was that?

The girls giggled.

Lori: Well, I think we reached the end. Thank you all for tuning in. Be sure to leave us more questions.

Lynn: (Whispers to the camera) I'm dedicating the next episode to Dutch ovens. Leave me farting stuff in the comments. (Snickers)

Lola: What was that?

Lynn: (Pretending she wasn't planning) Nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Lynn: Hey Lynnsanity fans! Lynn Jr here! Today is a gassy episode of Ask the Louds. Because I've dedicated this episode to the one thing I love doing. FARTING! HIT IT!

**Hey Lynn, try farting on the TNT so you can make a STINKY explosion.**

Lynn: BEST COMMENT EVER! (Sits on TNT and farts) This is gonna be awesome! (To her siblings) prepare to have a lucky scent lame-o's.

The rest of the Louds look annoyed.

Lincoln: Yeah. I have a feeling this isn't gonna be a fun episode for any of us.

The rest of the girls: Agreed.

(Exploding fart)

**It's time for Ask the Louds!**

Lynn: You've got the questions, I've got the Dutch Ovens. (Farts)

**Lynn, can you fart in Lori's face?**

She sticks her butt in Lori's face and farts.

Lori: (Grossed out) EW! AH! GROSS! WHY WOULD YOU LITERALLY ASK HER TO DO THAT!?

**Luna can you teach your brother to sing and play instruments.**

Luna: I'm teaching him how to play guitar.

Lincoln: (Playing guitar, doing good) Hey I'm doing it!

Luna: Way to go Baby Bro. (Gives him his own guitar) I got you this.

Lincoln: (About to take it) Thanks Luna.

Lynn: (Grabs it) eh eh eh! One thing first.

Lincoln: DON'T!

She farts on it.

Lynn: It needs the lucky touch of fart. (Hands it to him) Here you go Stinkoln.

Lincoln and Luna: (Growls in anger and annoyance)

Lynn: What?

Luna: (Grabs it) Now it needs to be cleaned! (Smacks Lynn) Idiot! (To Lincoln) Sorry bro. I'll give it to you when it doesn't have that smell again.

**Hey Lisa, how come your still wearing glasses even though you corrected your eyes in the episode "Making the Grade?" **

Lisa: If to be honest, I'm comfortable wearing my spectacles.

**Hey Louds, have you guys ever heard of the show "Blue's Clues?" If so, what are your opinions about the upcoming reboot "Blue's Clues & You?" **

Lori: I missed that show growing up.

Leni: Yeah. Like Blue was so cute.

Luan: I'm glad to hear they brought our old childhood back.

Lynn: Here's what I think...(Farts) LAME!

Lori and Leni: (Annoyed) LYNN!

**Lincoln can you hypnotize the store manager. Please.**

Lincoln: Okay. (Holding a gold watch and swings it in the managers face) You're getting very sleep Store manager. Very sleepy. (Made him sleep) It worked! Yes! Okay...(Puts the watch away) Now to have some fun. Now, when I count to 3, you're a monkey. 1, 2, 3!

The manager acts like a monkey. The Loud's laugh.

Lana: (Laughing) Awesome.

Lori: Okay Lincoln. That's enough.

Lincoln: Okay. Now when...

Lynn: (Covers Lincoln's mouth) I snap my fingers, you'll give Stinkoln a Dutch Oven.

she snapped her fingers and the manager sat on Lincoln and farted on him.

Lincoln: (Disgusted) AH!

Lana: (Annoyed) LYNN!

Lynn kepts snapping her fingers making the store manager fart.

**Lori and Lola Watch The Walking Dead**

They finished watching it and were frightened.

Lola: Never doing that again.

**Hey Leni guess what  
**

Leni: What?

**MONKEY CHIPS ARE RAINING FROM THE SKY!**

Leni: Monkey Chips? (Sees it raining chips outside) YUM!

She runs outside to eat them.

**Hey Luna, if you, Sam, and the others decided to form a band, what would the name of it be?**

Luna: You know...I haven't really thought about that dudes. I don't know. Leave me ideas in the comments.

**Lincoln can you reenact the ghostbusters with your friends.**

Lincoln Clyde and Ronnie Anne face a ghost. Lincoln and Clyde blast proton streams at it.

Lincoln: Okay! Let's do this guys!

Clyde: Okay guys. Whatever you do, don't cross the stream!

Ronnie Anne: (Fires hers) Uh guys, my streams not in control!

The streams start to cross. But it didn't kill them. But it killed the ghost.

Lincoln: Thank goodness that didn't kill us.

Lynn: (Jumps in) DUTCH OVEN!

She farts making a smelly ghost. The 3 ran away from it.

**Lynn, can you fart something? **

She farts a burrito.

Lynn: YES! I'm hungry!

She eats it. The other look in shock and disgust.

Leni: You're gross!

**Lynn can you fart out baseballs?**

Lynn: Sure!

Lincoln: (Stops her) NO MORE! NO MORE FARTING THINGS OUT OF YOU! The house is strange and smelly enough as it is!

Lynn: Get lost Stinkoln! I've got baseballs to fart out!

Lincoln: (Pushes her out) NO MORE FARTING THINGS OUT OF YOU!

**Lynn can you fart for 60 minutes?**

Lynn: The 60 minute fart challenge! Man. I've been saving a huge Dutch Oven for this one moment! now it's finally time! Here we go! START THE TIMER!

Lincoln: NO! DON'T START THE TIMER! DON'T START THE TIMER!

The Loud's grab Lynn and throw her out of the house until her farting was done!.

Luan: Well she ruined this whole thing.

Lola: (Opening windows) It stinks in here.

Lincoln: Well I'm glad this episode is over. Never ask questions involving fart again. New rule, don't listen to Lynn! Thanks for tuning in. We'll see you guys when the house is clear of Lynn's butt stink.

Lucy: So long for now dear readers.


	8. Chapter 8

Lola: Hello readers. I'm Lola and welcome to another episode of Ask the Louds. We promise this won't be like the last one Lynn ruined.

**Well, that was disgusting.**

Leni: Like I know. Right?

**Next time Lynn let out her gases, send her to the Antarctica for 8 hours!**

Lincoln: We'll keep that in mind next time. Well now with Lynn's butt smell gone and the house smells like Febreze, let's get to the non-farting questions.

**Lincoln can you give zoom energy drink to Pop-pop? **

Lincoln: I don't know. Let me ask him. Hey Pop-pop?

Pop-pop was asleep.

Lana: Eh...Let's give him some anyway. (Pulls out the energy drink) Here we go.

She tossed it into his mouth.

Zoom: Sleep drinking? This is extreme!

Pop-pop: (While sleeping) Oh wow! I feel pretty extreme!

Zoom: Sleep talking? Extreme!

Pop-pop: I suddenly have the urge to do a whole bunch of extreme stuff!

He hand-glides.

Zoom: Sleep hang-gliding?

He skydives.

Zoom: Sleep skydiving?

He lays in bed.

Zoom: This is extreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeme!

Pop-pop: (Chuckles) I'm feeling extremely extreme right now!

Zoom: Then it time for most extreme sleep activity possible! Sleep blowing up the house!

Lucy: Dang it.

Zoom: EXTREME!

Pop-pop hits the detonator.

(Explosion)

**It's time for Ask the Louds!**

Lana: Feed us questions!

**To Lynn Sr. & Rita Loud, how come your faces were hidden back in season 1 of the show?**

Lynn Sr: We don't really know.

Rita: Maybe they had a low budget.

**Lisa, if you were a contestant on a Game Show, which game show would you go on?**

Lisa: Hmm. A very interesting inquiry. If I had to make a flash decision, I would say...The Price is Right.

Rita: (Interested) Ooh. Excellent choice.

**Lincoln hypnotize the store manager again with your siblings without Lynn. Oh (whisper) hypnotize her (lynn) too.**

Lincoln: (Swinging his gold watch) You're getting very sleepy you two. Very sleepy. (They fall asleep) Now to have even more fun. When I snap my fingers you will obey our ever command.

Lola: (Looks at Lynn's teeth and smells her breath) Ew. For starters, Lynn go brush you're teeth and rinse!

She snapped her fingers and Lynn went to do what she was told.

Lincoln: And as for you store manager, go give us all treats!

He did as he was told.

Lori: Sweet.

Rita: Okay you two. That's enough.

Lola: Aw. Okay.

Lincoln: When I count to 3, you two will snap out of you're hypnotized state. 1, 2, 2 in a half, 2/3 quarters...

Lynn Sr: (Stern) Lincoln.

Lincoln: (Chuckles) Okay. Okay. 1, 2, 3!

They snap out of it. Lynn smells her breath.

Lynn: What happened to my lucky taco breath?!

**Hey Lynn...fist!**

Lynn: Huh? (Got punched in face) OW! WHY!?

**What went through your minds when Christy turned you into vampires? ****(Relating to the vampire movie fanfic)**

Lori: Unspeakable things.

Luna: You don't want to know.

**Lincoln can you continue star wars episode 7, 8 and 9 story. Please. ****Will the Casagrande be part of it?**

Lincoln: (Confused) Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuum...

**Lincoln, who would you like to be your teenage voice actor? Kendall Schmidt, Kevin Quinn, or Ben Schwartz?**

Lincoln: Oh. That's a good question. I guess... Kendall Schmidt.

Leni: To the person who asked that, was he in Big Time Rush?

**Lori, I know that deep down you truly love your siblings. How would you feel if anything bad happened to them?**

Lori: I would literally never forgive myself!

**Leni bring your friends and say scary mary three times in the mirror.**

Leni: Well Miguel and Mandee we're able to come. So it's just me, Fiona, and Jackie. (Nervous) Ready girls?

Fiona: (Nervous) Ready.

Jackie: Yeah. Sure. Why not?

They walk up to the mirror afraid.

Leni, Fiona, and Jackie: (Afraid) Scary Mary, Scary Mary, Scary Mary!

Then the ghost screamed at them through the mirror. and the three ran away screaming.

**Lincoln can you read minds?**

Lincoln: I don't know. Let's see if I can read Lynn's mind.

Lynn's thoughts: There's no way Stink can read my mind. If he could, then the secret will be out that I use Luan's video camera and Luna's computer to upload videos of me shaking my butt naked at them. (Lincoln was creeped out) People dig that. They love seeing my secret freckle. It's even got a hair in it. Good think Lame-O can't hear this.

Lincoln: (Walked away) Ew! You're gross Lynn!

Lynn: Wait! You actually heard that?!

Lola and Lana: What did you hear?

Lucy: What secret does she have?

Lincoln: She uses Luan's video camera and Luna's laptop to upload videos of her twerking in the nude!

Luna and Luan: (Slowly turned to her, shocked and annoyed) WHAT?!

Lincoln: She also said she has a hairy freckle on her butt!

Lola: (Felt like barfing)

Lisa: The poor homo sapien.

Lynn: What!? People love seeing me do that.

Lana: (Annoyed) I'm sure if a boy your age saw that, they would run away screaming.

Lori: You need help Lynn!

She farts.

Lisa: (Aims a ray at her) See you in 8 hour!

She blasted Lynn and she was gone.

Luna: What was that Lisa?

Lisa: Travel Ray. I sent Lynn to Antarctica.

Lucy: Ha. Clever.

Lisa: Thank you.

Luna: Well Luan and I are gonna go delete some vids.

**Hey, Louds! Have any of you ever heard or played Sonic the Hedgehog, if so, then have you heard of the movie coming in 2020?**

Lincoln: Yes I have. And I'm so excited.

Lana: Wasn't it supposed to come out this month and year?

Lincoln: It was supposed to, but people were complaining about what the animators made Sonic look like. So they moved it to Valentines Day so they could redesign him to look much better.

**Lynn Sr.: Did you name your daughter after you because you thought that she was gonna be a boy?**

Lynn Sr: Yes we did. I thought she was gonna be a boy. I was really hoping to get a son.

Lincoln: Well at least you got me dad.

Lynn Sr: (Chuckles, ruffles his hair) I sure do son.

Lisa: Well that's all we have time for today. Thank you for viewing. And be sure to leave us more questions.

Lincoln: Oh and by the way. Leave question for Lily. She never got a question at all yet.

Lily: (Giving puppy eyes) Pwease?

Leni: Don't worry Lily. I'm sure you'll get some next episode. Well... Till next time. Bye bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Luna: Hey dudes and dudettes! Time for another episode of Ask the Louds. (Brings Lincoln close) Right Baby Bro?

Lincoln: That's right Luna! Let's get to it.

**Everyone in the world barfing fish-ception and tnt-ception!. Everyone run for your life!. AAHH!**

Lana: Huh?

Then everyone barfs up whole fishes.

Lola: Again?

Lucy: What is even happening?!

Luan: I knew something fishy was going on here! (Laughs) Get it? (Stomach rumbles) Wait!

Lori: Not again!

Then the barf up TNT.

Louds: (Screaming)

(Explosion)Lun

**It's time for Ask the Louds!**

**Hey Lincoln say hello to Harvey Beaks.**

Lincoln: Hi Harvey Beaks!

Then Harvey came in.

Harvey: Hi Lincoln.

**Louds Can I do A Fanfiction Between Loud Houseand Mayans Mc with my OC?**

Lynn: You don't really need our permission dude.

**Hey Lori Got you a Gift can you open it?**

Lori: (Opens it ) Ooh. I wonder what it could be.

She looks in and got punched in the face by a spring boxing glove.

Luan: Well that's one way to get a Punch line.

Lori: (Annoyed) What the heck?!

**Oops Sorry That one was for Luan. Here's Your real Gift!**

Lori: Please don't be a boxing glove.

She opens it and saw it was roses.

Lori: (Takes them and hugs them) Ooh. They're lovely. Thank you.

**Lily you are the cutest child ever!**

Lily giggles and claps her hands. Lola was about to say something to recent it, but she knew the comment was right.

Lola: I can't complain. (Hugs Lily) She's really cute.

**Lily can you unleash your secret weapon? The puppy eyes. Please?**

She gives the Puppy eyes to the camera causing the audience to aww at her.

**Clyde who do you want to voice you as a teenager? Tyrel Jackson Williams or Brandon Mychal Smith?**

Clyde: Hmm. On a scale of 1 to 10...I'd say...Brandon Mychal Smith.

Lincoln: And Leni someone answer you're question from last episode. Is Kendall Schmidt from Big Time Rush.

** To Leni, yes he was.**

Leni: Okay. Thank you.

**Lily, which one do you prefer: Fenton the Feel-Better Fox or Baby Shark?**

Lily: Fa-fa.

**Hey Lincoln, do you know which video game character says the catchphrase "My Strength is unparalleled?"**

Lincoln: Honestly I don't know.

**Hey Lincoln, If your family went on vacation outside of Michigan, which state would you guys visit?**

Lincoln: I'd say...Orlando Florida.

**Louds do the fast and the fury.**

Lincoln: Ooh. The Fast and the Fury. I always wanted to do that.

Luan: Let's do it!

Lana: Yeah!

The siblings except Lynn left. Lynn came out of the bathroom doing personal buisness. Then she sniffs the bathroom.

Lynn: (In delight) Ah. That smells so good. (Saw the others gone) Where did everyone go?

**(whisper) Lynn, your siblings are doing the fart and furrie movie and your the chosen one wear this bear costume and face the final battle. Good luck. **

Lynn: (Grins with excitment) Oh you don't have to tell me twice!

With the others

Lincoln and the girls were shooting the movie and were in the middle of the battle.

Lincoln: (Growls) There's nowhere to go girls!

Lola: Oh we're not going anywhere!

Lana: In fact, you're going down!

Lincoln: Oh, big talk from little kids!

Leni: Look whos talking!

They all growl at each other.

Lincoln: I'M THE CHOSEN ONE! I'VE GOT THE FAST AND THE FURY! SO GIVE UP RIGHT NOW!

Sisters: NEVER!

Lincoln: WELL I AIN'T GIVIN UP EITHER!

Lori: That's okay!

Lucy: We like a challenge!

Luna: That'll make things more interesting!

Lisa: Indeed!

Then Lynn came on the set in the bear costume.

Lynn: (Roars) RAAAAAA!

Lincoln: (Confused) Uh...What are you doing Lynn?

Lynn: I'M HERE FOR THE BIG BATTLE! PREPARE TO LOSE!

Luna: Why are you wearing a bear costume?

Lynn: Because, I'm the chosen one. I've got the Fart and the Furry.

She lets out a fart and got ready to fight. The Louds simply stared at her, then laughed at her.

Lana: (Laughing) You've gotta be joking!

Lynn: (Confused) What? Why are you guys laughing?

Lincoln: Because the chosen one is supposed to have the Fast...and the Fury! (Laughs)

Lynn: But it said fart and the furrie in the last comment.

Luna: (Chuckles) Check it out dude. Something else was with it.

**Gotcha again!, Lynn sonny Jr it was the fast and fury not the fart and furrie. Hahahaha, you got pranked!**

Lynn just stood there shocked and embarassed. The rest of the Louds laughed at her.

Lisa: Gullible as always Lynn Loud Jr.

Lynn: (Furious) YOU LITTLE! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU, I WILL SHOVE A SAUSAGE DOWN YOU'RE THROAT AND STICK STARVING DOGS IN YOU'RE BUTT!

Luan: Well that's all the time we have today. Thank you all for tuning in.

Lily: (Babbles happily)

Luan: She's saying thank you for giving her questions. You really made her happy. Keep giving her and us questions.

Lily: (Being cute)

Lana: Till next time...Later everybody.


	10. Chapter 10

Lincoln: Hey-o everybody. The Louds are back with another episode of Ask the Louds.

**Hey Louds, knife knife knife knife knife drill drill!**

Lori: Huh?

Then knifes were throw and drills were dropping. The Louds hit behind furniture.

Lynn: NOT THE TNT!

Lola: WHY IS THERE TNT?!

they all scream as a drill drills the TNT.

(Explosion)

**It's time for Ask the Louds**

**Lisa whatever happened to the trash monster from chore and peace from season 1?**

Lisa: I've decided to let Lincoln dispose of him.

**Lily, why are your diapers gross?**

Lily: (Poops in her diaper) Poo-poo.

**Lucy, do you watch Sesame Street?**

Lucy: (Hisses) Too cheerful. Need darkness!

**Rita, Lynn Sr, have a farting contest with each other.**

Lynn Sr and Rita: (Glares at the camera) No!

Lincoln: And what did I say about farting?

Lynn: It's awesome! (Farts) DUTCH OVENS FOREVER!

**Look out there, Lincoln! There's a crowd of wild fans out there waiting for you! (Fans) WE LOVE YOU LINCOLN!**

Lincoln: (running away) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Fans were chasing him wanting to get him.

**hey Lola can you tape your mouth shut 4 1 hour please?**

Lola: (Had her mouth tapped, struggling, rips it off) AAAAAAHH! THAT WAS SO HARD!

Lucy: How long Lisa?

Lisa: 1:30 seconds. I think that's a record.

**Hey Louds, I want all of you to try to mimic Lily's puppy eyes and try getting your mom and dad to get you a big Sundae!**

They try to get them to give them a sundae but they only gave Lily a sundae.

Lynn Sr: nice try kids. For you it's gonna take more than puppy eyes.

Loud kids: Dang it.

**Leni can you blow a bubblegum bubble big enough to float?**

Leni: I don't know. Lets find out.

She chews bubblegum, blows as hard as she could and started floating a little until the bubble popped on her.

Lori: I guess that answers that question.

Leni: Yeah. Now can we get this gum out of my hair?

**Luna, will you marry Sam?**

Luna: (Blushes) That'll be the day.

**Lily can you hug puppies.**

Lily was hugging Charles.

Lily: Doggie.

**Who do you have a crush on, Lincoln?**

Lincoln: Uumm. Uhh…..NEXT QUESTION!

**Luan, can you give your brother a hug?**

Luan: Easy.

She gives Lincoln a hug.

Lincoln: This is nice.

**To Lincoln Harvey beaks show had sadly ended would you hug poor Harvey Lincoln? :(**

Harvey: (Crying) FEE AND FOO ARE GONE!

Lincoln: (Hugs him) Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see them again one day.

**Hey Luan, what would happen if you met The Annoying Orange?**

Luan: With him around, I would find it hard to CONCENTRATE! (Laughs) Get it?

Everyone groans

**Hey Lincoln I got a joke for you: Knock knock!**

Lincoln: Whose there?

**Lettuce!**

Lincoln: Lettuce? Lettuce who?

**Lettuce see you kiss Ronnie Anne! **

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!

The girls giggled.

Clyde: Well I think we're gonna stop here. Thank you for... (Saw something) Huh?

More Knifes and Drills came.

Lynn: What the?!

Luan: OH NO! IT'S ANOTHER KNIFE KNIFE KNIFE KNIFE KNIFE DRILL DRILL ATTACK!

Leni: DON'T LET IT HIT THE TNT!

Lincoln: WHY THE HECK DO WE HAVE MORE TNT LYING AROUND!?

Rita: WHO KEEPS BRINGING TNT IN HERE!?

Everyone screams.

(Explosion)


	11. Chapter 11

Luna: Hey there dudes. We're back with a new episode. What Questions you've got today?

**Hey Lucy, how come you don't show your eyes?**

Lucy: Okay. But you asked for it.

Lincoln: Uh oh.

Lori: Uh oh.

Rita: Oh no.

Lucy pulled back her bangs and showed her eyes. Everyone screamed.

Lynn: (Screaming) SKIP TO INTRO ALREADY!

**IT'S TIME FOR ASK THE LOUDS!**

Lola: Thank goodness for that.

Luan: Never ask that again.

**Lori, can you get a tattoo of Bobby on your belly?**

Lori: I like that idea, but I literally don't plan to get tattoos ever.

**Grr... Why does everybody keep sending those questions about letting out their gases**

Lincoln: Tell me about it.

Lisa: Yes.

Lynn: (Smirks) What you talkin bout? (Let's out a huge fart) Doesn't smell good guys?

Lola: (Opens the windows, coughs) Cleanup crew?!

Lynn Sr: (Angry and grossed out) LYNN JR!

**Luan, I actually got the concentrate joke. Despite what my eyes would have you believe I actually have a lot of vitamin ''see'' in my diet.**

Luan: (Laughs) Nice one. I "See" What you did there.

**After watching the Steven Universe movie, what are all of your opinions on Spinel?**

Lola: She was scary when she first arrived.

Lincoln: And when she got rejuvenated?

Leni: She was cute when that happened. I wish she stayed like that.

**Lana, will you catch an alligator?**

Lana: (Wrestling on, grunts) I'm still working on that. (Grunts) Hold still you!

**L****ily, I am a zombie and I will malice you with a shoehorn**

Lily started crying.

Rita: (Picks her up and hugs her) It's okay sweetie.

Lynn: Dude! Why did you say that?! I outta slug you!

**Leni, to help you conquer your fear of spiders, I sent you a Lucas the spider plushie. If you don't like it, give it to Lana , Lola, or Lily. Whoever wants it more. **

Leni: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SPIDER!

She ran away in fear.

Lily crawls up to it and hug the plushie.

Lily: Pider.

**BaldI's in the house?**

Lisa: Huh?

They see Baldi slapping his ruler in his hand and the Louds ran away from him.

Lincoln: Don't let him slap you!

**Lynn Sr, why didn't you just threaten to Ground the kids for not locking the door? that's what I would do**

Lynn Sr: I'll keep that in mind next time.

**Lola, eat your Snickers.**

Lola: (Angry) Why?

**You get violent when you're hungry.**

She bites into the candy bar.

**Better?**

Lola: (Sighs in relief) Better.

**Louds can I ask Ronnie Anne and her family in great lake city please?**

Ronnie Anne: Sorry. But the rest of my Familia can't join. It's just me, Bobby and Sid.

**Sid whats it like to be part of the loud house and the Casagrandes at the same time? **

Sid: It's awesome.

**Hey Lori get off your phone ( grabs Loris phone and smashes it against the wall )**

Lori: HA! That wasn't my real phone! (Pulls out her real phone) See?

Luan: Oh! (Laugh) She gotcha!

**Lynn can you turn into the moon?**

Lynn: No...(Smirks) But I can turn and give you a moon.

She turns and was about to drop her pants. But Lincoln, Lucy and Lola blocked it.

Lincoln: NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! Next Question!

**Bobby can you imagine Lori dressed like Zero Suit Samus?**

Bobby was now thinking about her dresses as ZS Samus. She certainly looked beautiful dressed as her in that skin tight suit.

Fantasy Lori: (Over the shoulder pose) Hey there Bobby Boo Boo Bear.

Bobby: (Sighs)

Ronnie Anne: (Snapping her fingers in his face) Bobby?

Sid: I think we lost him. Next question.

**Lincoln give Luna a hug.**

Lincoln: Okay.

He hugs Luna and she hugs back.

Luna: (Smiles) Aw...Thanks Baby Bro.

**Lincoln, did you know your taller than Lynn?**

Lincoln and Lynn were standing back to back against each other while the parents measure them.

Lynn: (Smirks) Oh please. There's no way he's taller than me. I'm older than him. (Saw her mothers hand over her head was higher that Lincoln's) See? (Laughs) Squirt!

Lynn Sr: Jr...Please take out you're pony tail.

Lynn: (Sighs) Fine.

Her hair drops as the parents measure again. Rita's eyes widen in surprise.

Rita: (Smiles) He's right. Lincoln, look how tall you're getting. You're an inch taller than her.

Lincoln: (Surprised, gasped) Wow!

Lynn: (Shocked) What?! NO!

Lincoln: (Smirks) Now whos the squirt, you little midget?

He and girls laugh at her.

Lynn: (Annoyed) OH COME ON!

Lynn Sr: (Rubs Lincoln's head) That's my growing boy.

Lori: Well that's all the questions for now. Be sure to leave us more in the comments. And please leave us lots. We've had short chapters recently.

Lincoln: See you next time...Oh and by the way...I know we're 14 days behind it but...

Everyone except Lynn: (Shouts) HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Lynn: (Grumbles in anger) Yeah... Happy new year...1 lousy inch.


End file.
